1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to muzzle loading apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved muzzle loading firearm loading kit wherein the same permits ease of loading and maintenance of a muzzle loading firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of muzzle loading firearms for sport and competition is readily recognized in the prior art. To accommodate such usage of firearms, the prior art has recognized a need to provide for the maintenance of such firearms and the relative loading and cleaning of muzzle loading equipment that requires continuous cleaning to maintain accuracy thereof. The prior art has recognized this need and has set forth various components for loading of firearms of a muzzle loading type exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,209 to Strickland, et al. wherein a muzzle loading kit includes a chamber for gun powder at one end and a projectile at the other end for ease of loading.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,983 to Fry sets forth a further example of a muzzle loading kit to direct a bullet within a muzzle loading upper terminal end.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,285 to Grout, et al.; 4,473,965 to Eriksen; and 4,862,623 to Delap, et al. are further examples of muzzle loading apparatus.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved muzzle loading firearm loading kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.